Persona 4 Golden
Persona 4 Golden, also known as Persona 4: The Golden in Japan, is an enhanced port of PlayStation 2's Persona 4 for the PlayStation Vita. The game is compatible with the console version of the Vita, the PlayStation TV. The game includes a multitude of new features compared to the PS2 version. It was adapted into an anime, Persona 4 The Golden Animation. Gameplay Changes *Two new Social Links. Both Social Links are capable of unlocking new story content — such as new dungeons, and additional scenes for every ending. **Marie, a Persona 4 Golden exclusive character, of the Aeon Arcana. *** A new dungeon - If the protagonist maxes the Aeon Arcana social link before December 23rd, Marie will reveal herself to be Kusumi-no-Okami and will create her own dungeon, Hollow Forest, which must be cleared to unlock the new epilogue. **Tohru Adachi, of the Jester Arcana and the Hunger Arcana. ***A new bad ending - If the protagonist discovers Adachi as the true culprit near the end of the game but decided not to tell his friends about him, on March 20, 2012, he is given the option to meet him and destroy the evidence of him being the murderer, turning him into an accomplice for Adachi. If he does so, the mystery of Inaba's murders will never be solved and the protagonist will leave Inaba with Adachi getting away with everything he had done. The credits then roll with "Corridor" playing in the background. *New Difficulty levels similar to Persona 3 Portable. On New Game+, the player can change and even customize the difficulty levels for individual game elements in the configuration menu. The pre-set levels of difficulty are: **Safety (Very Easy in NA Version) **Easy (Left untouched in NA Version, used to be called Beginner) **Normal **Hard (Left untouched in NA Version, used to be Expert) **Risky (Very Hard in NA Version) *Several new music tracks. *Additional voice-over dialogue. *Chie and Teddie have new voices in the English versions. *New animated cutscenes. *More Personas, including new Ultimate Personas for the Investigation Team. *New areas, such as Shichiri Beach, and a ski resort. Okina City, which was only seen during certain Social Link scenes, is now accessible. *New events, such as a Halloween event and a skiing trip. *The protagonist can now explore Inaba in the evening when Dojima is not home. Places to visit are limited, just like Persona 3. *The protagonist and his friends now have motorized scooters to explore various areas. *Costumes are now available to buy at Croco Fur, in Okina City. Costumes have their own slot for equipment, and affects the Investigation Team's appearance, similar to Persona 3 FES and Persona 3 Portable. Costumes do not affect the party's stats. *New Garden and Bug Catching features. *Trophies. *The ability to choose which skills can be inherited by the Persona the protagonist is fusing. (However, inheritance restriction still applies.) *The Vox Populi (Voice of the People) and SOS are new additions to the game, available while connected to the PlayStation Network. **The Vox Populi can be used to see what other players of Persona 4 Golden have chosen to do during the current day in the game. The feature is also available in the Velvet Room to see what Personas other players are currently fusing. **The SOS feature calls other online players for help in dungeons, allows you to send help to others, and is received as a gift of a minor amount of health and spirit.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rw8w3i-VHi8 The amount restored by the SOS is very little and isn't restricted by the current health status of your party. *New scene skipping function. *If the protagonist fulfills criteria for at least the good ending, daily activities are expanded to February 14, 2012, giving more time for events and social links. *New epilogue for the True Ending. *Changes to the requests of NPCs or the fox. *Some changes to the flow of battle: **Some shadows/enemies have changed their attribute (weakness/strength/null) or area spawn. **Shuffle Time has been revised. **Rebalanced characters. **Rise can now assist the Investigation Team in All-Out-Attacks. **Tag Team attacks. **Cavalry Attacks: Attacks from members of the Investigation Team that are not currently in the party. These usually are a follow up to Weak/Critical attacks that down an additional enemy or two allowing for an All-Out-Attack. **Some spells have reduced usage cost (Megidolaon now only costs 38 SP and Morning Star costs 55 SP). **Spell buffs and debuffs can now be used on the same character to prolong the effect. *A new "TV Listings" menu, for displaying bonus content unlocked through the main game. Bonus content and the game itself are presented as television shows. The various shows are: **Song Battle 2012 - Various clips from Persona Music Live 2008 in Akasaka Blitz and Persona Music Live 2009 in Wei City Tokyo. ***Persona Music Live 2008 in Akasaka Blitz includes "Pursuing My True Self," "Mass Destruction" and "Reach Out To The Truth." ***Persona Music Live 2009 in Wei City Tokyo includes "P3 FES," "Deep Breath Deep Breath" and "Never More." **Mr. Edogawa's TV Classroom - Lectures on the various themes of the game and their relation to psychology. **Midnight Trivia Miracle Quiz - A Quiz show with questions regarding minor aspects of Inaba and the Shadow World. The character dialogue in this content is fully voiced. **Daily Personamations! - A hub for rewatching the game's animated cutscenes. Scenes are unlocked as they are encountered during play. **P4 Golden - The main game, this program serves as a link to return to the game. **Our Summer Vacation - Replays the events of the ending. This is unlocked after clearing the Story. **Giants of P - A series that shows Persona 4 concept art with commentary on each piece. Additional pieces of art are unlocked as the story progresses. **HEE! HEE! HOO! Music King - An in-game music player for listening to previously encountered music. Additional tracks are unlocked through playing the game. **Persona Hits - This series shows various Japanese television commercials and trailers for Persona on PSP, Persona 3 on PS2, Persona 3 Portable on PSP and Persona 4 on PS2. **What is P4 Arena? - Plays the P1 Grand Prix introduction video from the Persona 4 Arena story mode. **P4 the Animation! - A Japanese extended trailer for Persona 4 The Animation, this content has the original Japanese audio and does not contain subtitles. **The Midnight Channel - A Minigame accessible only when the PlayStation Vita's clock is at Midnight until 1:00 AM. It features Teddie covered by TV static and can be manipulated with the device's touchscreen. Teddie is fully voiced in this mode. *The return of the Aeon Arcana and the introduction of the Jester/Hunger Arcana. Personas present in Persona 3 FES that were not carried over in Persona 4, such as Seiten Taisei and Lakshmi, as well as some brand new Personas like Baphomet and Kaguya Hime, have been placed in the Aeon and Hunger Arcana. *Floors and chests in dungeons reset by changing floors instead of leaving the dungeon and TV world or visiting another dungeon. Exclusive Content The Japanese and Korean versions of the game feature interviews with twelve voice actors for main characters. Each character wearing television-like helmet repesenting their Japanese both voice actors & actress. This was cut in English version. Trivia * Atlus held a vote for the Top 10 Persona 4 Golden characters leading up to the Flash! Persona Channel 2015 livestream. The results are as follows:Fans vote for top Persona songs and Persona 4 Golden characters - Gematsu Gallery Videos Golden opening= In Other Languages References External links *Official Website *Official Japanese Website Persona 4.2 Persona 4.2 ! !